La Bella y La Bestia
by Princess Utau
Summary: Gracias a los que votaron y aqui esta Tadatau  TadasexUtau Espero que la lean y la disfruten


**Princess: Quiero agradecer a los que respondieron mi encuesta, pero como la mayoria voto por Nagitau hare una historia sobre ellos pero como tambien votaron algunos por Tadase y Kairi creare un corto sobre ellos. Este es un songfic de Tadatau. Espero que lo disfruten**

**Utau y Tadase: Shugo Chara y La cancion No le pertenece a Princess Utau**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella era bella,<strong>  
><strong>frágil como una rosa,<strong>  
><strong>él era una bestia<strong>  
><strong>esclavo de sus impulsos<strong>

-Que hermosa rosa- dijo Utau observando una rosa que Tadase tenia en la mano

-Toma- dijo Tadase con una sonrisa como le entregaba la rosa

-Gracias Tadase- dijo Utau como le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue corriendo a su casa, dejando a un sonrojado Tadase

**Único día que les ataron esposas**  
><strong>ya no eran niños,<strong>  
><strong>crecieron,se hicieron adultos juntos<strong>

**1 Año despues...**

-Utau yo te amo y me encantaria que fueras mi novia- dijo Tadase declarandose a Utau detras de la escuela

-Yo igual- dijo Utau abrazando a Tadase

**Todo marchaba bien,**  
><strong>eso parecía en su primera luna de miel<strong>  
><strong>juró serle de por vida fiel<strong>  
><strong>y ella a él,<strong>  
><strong>una historia como otra cualquiera(sí)<strong>  
><strong>quién les ve y quién les viera<strong>

**5 Años Despues...**

**-**Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el parroco mirando a la feliz pareja que se estaba besando con cariño

-Te Amo- susurraron los dos

**Pero el tiempo pasa**  
><strong>y las relaciones se agotan<strong>  
><strong>se cansan,<strong>  
><strong>ella ni lo nota<strong>  
><strong>porque esta ciega,<strong>  
><strong>ciega de amor<strong>

**8 Meses Despues...**

-Siempre seras la unica en mi vida- dijo Tadase como le dio un beso en la frente a Utau que estaba dormida

**Pero no aguanta la monotonía  
>ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía<br>o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas**

**1 Año Despues...**

**Tadase Punto de Vista...**

-Tadase duerme con otra, disfruta la vida Utau ni lo notara- dijo Ikuto besando a una chica del bar, Amu

-Creo que tienes razon- dijo Tadase que comenzo a besar a otra chica del bar, Lulu

**Bella estaba ciega**  
><strong>pero no era tonta,<strong>  
><strong>ya dudaba<strong>  
><strong>Tantas noches sola<strong>  
><strong>cuantas horas de la madrugada<strong>

**Utau Punto de Vista...**

**-**¿Por que Tadase?- dije entre sollozos, estaba acostada en mi cama abrazando una almoada, Tadase iba a llegar tarde, Otra vez y estoy segura de que el esta con otra mujer

**La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa,**  
><strong>te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa<strong>  
><strong>y es que el perdón será tu debilidad<strong>  
><strong>pero lo que pasa una vez<strong>  
><strong>siempre sufre de una vez más<strong>

**Utau Punto de Vista...**

**Un dia despues...**

**-**Toma esta rosa, significa mi amor por ti- me dijo Tadase con una sonrisa como me entrego una rosa roja

-Gracias, Te amo- le susurre abrazandolo

**Este cuento no es eterno**  
><strong>debo salir ponerle un fin<strong>  
><strong>ser más fuerte que esa bestia<strong>  
><strong>debo salir<strong>  
><strong>quiero vivir<strong>  
><strong>quiero vivirTantas cicatrices ya no puedo más<strong>  
><strong>me duelen las entrañas<strong>  
><strong>de tanto sangrar..<strong>

**No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar**  
><strong>este moretón que es mi corazón<strong>  
><strong>Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar<strong>  
><strong>ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar<strong>  
><strong>el peso de estos años me doblan la edad<strong>  
><strong>En cada rincón tengo un moretón<strong>

**Dime que esto no ha pasado**  
><strong>tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado<strong>  
><strong>mañana todo habrá cambiado<strong>  
><strong>y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo<strong>

**Sé que me quieres mi vida**  
><strong>yo sé que no habra más heridas<strong>  
><strong>mañana sera un nuevo día<strong>  
><strong>Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo<strong>

**Utau Punto de Vista...**

Yo estaba tratando de desaparecer los moretones y golpes con el maquillaje. Tadase me habia golpeado de nuevo

**Empiezan las discuciones,**  
><strong>parece que a él no le gustan,<strong>  
><strong>se vuelve insensible y agresivo<strong>  
><strong>y a Bella le asusta<strong>

**Lágrimas caían,tras un empujón**  
><strong>y el primer puñetazo,<strong>  
><strong>te conformas con un perdón<strong>  
><strong>y un simple abrazo<strong>

Dias Despues...

Utau Punto de Vista

-Estuviste con otra mujer ¿Verdad?- le dije

-Eso no te interesa- me espeto

-Si me interesa y mucho porque yo te amo y no soporto que tu estes siempre borracho y te acuestes con cualquiera- le grite

-Callate- me grito como el me tomo de los brazos y me hizo chocar contra la pared, solo habia un sentimiento en sus ojos, Ira, y yo sentia mucho miedo. Lagrimas caian de mis ojos como me dio un empujon haciendome caer en el suelo y me empezo a golpear con sus puños

**No quieres darle importancia**  
><strong>porque no quieres perderlo<strong>  
><strong>pero sientes impotencia<strong>  
><strong>y a la vez pánico y miedo<strong>

**Al siguiente dia...**

**Utau Punto de Vista...**

**-**Perdoname por favor Utau, sera la ultima vez que pasa algo asi- me dijo Tadase abrazandome. Yo le devolvi el abrazo. No me importa. Si estas a mi lado nada me importara. Pero siento impotencia y mucho miedo

**No puedes creerlo todavía,**  
><strong>después de tantos años<strong>

**El silencio no te ayuda,**  
><strong>sé que no sabes que hacer,<strong>  
><strong>sabes que fue la primera<strong>  
><strong>y no será la última vez<strong>

**Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas**  
><strong>pero no te quedes en silencio<strong>  
><strong>si tu marido te pega<strong>

**Porque no le perteneces,**  
><strong>te mereces mucho más<strong>  
><strong>Ese cretino tienen autoridad<strong>  
><strong>se la das y él se crece<strong>

**No puedes detenerle,**  
><strong>no puedes defenderte,<strong>  
><strong>no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte<strong>

**2 Semanas Despues...**

**Utau Punto de Vista...**

No puedo creerlo , despues de todos estos años juntos. Yo estaba hospitalizada en un hospital conectada a un monitor

-Si el doctor te pregunta te has caido en las escaleras- me susurro al oido Tadase antes de salir de la habitacion

Por primera vez yo estoy hospitalizada porque Tadase me golpea, y creo que no sera la ultima vez

**Cada día más normal**  
><strong>pasar del amor al odio,<strong>  
><strong>se convirtió en algo habitual<strong>  
><strong>otro mal episodio<strong>

**1 Semana Despues...**

**Utau Punto de Vista...**

Tadase ya no me habla, ahora el me grita, siento miedo y me ha estado golpeando mucho mas. Ahora creo que Tadase me odia

-Alguien, Ayudeme-pense en el suelo despues de que Tadase me habia golpeado

**Bestia no te quiere**  
><strong>pero quiere que seas suya<strong>  
><strong>para siempre<strong>

**Bella no podía más,**  
><strong>el cada día era más bestia<strong>

**Cuando ella quiso hablar**  
><strong>ya era demasiado tarde,<strong>  
><strong>se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal<strong>  
><strong>'La Bella y la Bestia''<strong>  
><strong>Prefiero no contaros el final<strong>

3 Meses Despues...

Utau Punto de Vista

Fui al hospital porque hace algunas semanas me habian hospitalizado de nuevo. Tadase no se porque pero ultimamente ha estado celoso de mi doctore, Kukai Souma

-Si tu no eres mia no seras de nadie entiendes- me grito agarrandome del brazo

**Este cuento no es eterno**  
><strong>debo salir ponerle un fin<strong>  
><strong>ser más fuerte que esa bestia<strong>  
><strong>Debo salir<strong>  
><strong>quiero vivir<strong>  
><strong>quiero vivir<strong>

**Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás**  
><strong>callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad<strong>  
><strong>me has convertido en un triste numero más<strong>  
><strong>Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición<strong>

**Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás**  
><strong>no volveré a tener otra oportunidad<strong>  
><strong>seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local<strong>  
><strong>Pero mi dolor será tu prisión<strong>

**Y si yo ahora puediera cambiar en algo tus miserias**  
><strong>daría todo porque entendieras<strong>  
><strong>sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento<strong>

**Espero que al menos mi historia**  
><strong>no quede sólo en la memoria<strong>  
><strong>Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,<strong>  
><strong>Que no se repita jamás este cuento<strong>

**6 Dias Despues...**

**Utau Punto de Vista...**

No puedo mas. Me he dado cuenta de que Tadase nunca volvera a ser el mismo de antes

**Este cuento no es eterno**  
><strong>debo ponerle un fin<strong>

**ser más fuerte que esa bestia**  
><strong>Quiero salir<strong>  
><strong>quiero vivir<strong>

**Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia**  
><strong>debes salir,<strong>  
><strong>vuelve a vivir<strong>

**Sé más fuerte,**  
><strong>camina hacia adelante,<strong>  
><strong>no te rindas,<strong>  
><strong>no te quedes en silencio..<strong>

2 Dias Despues...

Utau Punto de Vista...

Recuerdos de mi y Tadase recorren mi mente como caminaba hacia el mar, ya me llegaba a la mitad de mi cuello cuando llegue a lo mas hondo, mi cuerpo pedia oxigeno, pero yo se lo impedi, senti que me devanecia en lo profundo del mar y antes de morir pense una cosa

-Te Amo Tadase- pense antes de cerrar mis ojos por ultima vez

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: Que triste y agradezco a los que votaron, despues hare un corto de Utairi y al final creare mi historia de Nagitau que la voy a subir mas o menos por la proxima semana <strong>

**Utau y Tadase: Dejen Reviews por favor porque Princess se esta empezando a motivar y si mas reviews hay mas pronto va a publicar el corto de Utairi ( UtauxKairi) y la historia de Nagitau (NagihikoxUtau)**


End file.
